


Slivers of Moonlight

by HarryUpAndLetMalikYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryUpAndLetMalikYou/pseuds/HarryUpAndLetMalikYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes corrupting Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slivers of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've never done drugs so sorry for any errors.

“Joint?” Louis offered the wrapped up paper in an anonymous direction, trying to disguise his unwillingness to share his high with the others. They knew though. They knew he would offer only to get back a round of no’s, just like it happened every night. Then Louis would greedily suck the paper to ash and fall asleep in the middle of whatever conversation they were having. Liam and Harry, being that they are the strongest, would have to carry him to his bed and make sure the eldest boy was safe before they could return to what they were doing. Of course, the college students were usually only relaxing by that point and the other four would end their nights shortly after. 

“You know what we’re going to say Lou so why do you still ask?” Niall quietly muttered from where he was sat in the corner arm chair playing on his stolen PSP. The question, although didn’t come as a surprise, had altered his attention away from the game which he wasn’t so grateful for. 

Louis replied with a shrug, debating what might pop out of his impudent mouth. When the slim lined confrontation returned to silence and all five were occupied by their own thoughts, Louis decided he really needed that smoke. So, just as he did everyday the brunette shifted in his seat to determine which pocket held his lighter, the couch squeaked as he moved. It was old and dusty, like every piece of furniture in the old, abandoned house they were ‘renting’, but nobody minded as long as they had a roof over their heads. 

As Louis was about to bring the burning paper to his lips he gave one last glance around the room. As usual, once the sun went down the room was lit up only their luminous floodlight that rested in the corner. The dusty curtains were always drawn shut, too keep up the façade that the house was empty and the boys would normally exit through the back door and out the side gate. It wasn’t that what they were doing was illegal, they did have the owners consent to stay in the old house, but it was illegal because technically the property was condemned. Luckily the boys were friendly with the owners, a sweet old couple, of the condemned house and were allowed to go to the old couple’s new house whenever they needed a hot meal or shower. 

The air was still, except the occasional string of curses that would leave Niall’s mouth if something went wrong in his game. The blonde was sitting on the left side of the love seat with his arms resting on his spread knees as he concentrated solely on the screen. Liam usually alternated between standing against the wall next to the fire place, to sitting on the love seat next to Niall. Zayn relaxed idly on the other side of the couch with his head lolling to one side. He wasn’t necessarily asleep, but resting until a conversation was started. Then there was Harry. He was the youngest in the group, and definitely the most distant, but the boys had to keep him around because he was Liam’s cousin. He was also useful considering that although he was supposed to be in University, he had a full time job instead. Harry sat on the old floral arm chair embracing his knees as he fiddled his toes. Since Harry usually isolated himself and never partook in the boys’ nightly chats, it came as a shock to everyone when his lanky body skulked toward Louis disturbing the boys’ usual routine.

“Can I take a hit?” 

The question sounded shy as it floated through the air. Even Niall paused his game, interested in the sudden alteration. 

“He talks?!” Niall muttered.

Louis peered up at the boy who was hovering over him waiting for an answer. The older would’ve effortlessly passed it over, if it wasn’t for the nagging feeling that Liam was probably burning a hole into his skull waiting to catch his gaze. Slowly Louis adjusted his blue eyes to meet Liam’s brown ones. They were indeed glaring at him in a cold chocolate stare. It wasn’t that Liam looked angry, this was more of a warning look and hoping Louis would make the smarter choice. 

Unfortunately, while Louis and Liam made conversation with their eyes, Harry went unnoticed as he snatched the weed from Louis’ dainty hand and inhaled. The four boys watched with wide eyes as their youngest member choked on the smoke. Harry doubled over, almost dropping the small burning bundle, as Liam ran over to him. 

When Harry’s coughing ceased, he inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose and went to take another hit.

“Whoa I think you should give that back to me, we uh- don’t need you getting sick.” Louis’ voice rang with greed, yet a twinge of concern. 

“‘M fine” Harry mumbled as he brought the joint back up to his lips trying a second time. This time when he sucked in he let the gas fill his lungs and float into his head. Harry could hear Liam protesting like the angel sitting on his shoulder, but he didn’t care. Taking a deep breath he ran a hand through his chocolate curls. Harry felt himself becoming lighter. Two drags later and his mind was beginning to slow down and his usually tense body was relaxing. But as Harry brought his shaking fingers back up to his mouth he realized there was nothing left to smoke. 

“I used it up.” Harry stated carefully, eyes drawn anywhere on the older boy’s face, but his eyes. “I don’t really feel any different.” He lied. The rest of the boys were still focused on Harry who was waiting for Louis to punch him or something. Instead the older boy motioned for Harry to step to the side so he could stand. 

“Are you sure?” Louis looked at him skeptically. Harry nodded. Louis knew he was lying, however Louis also knew smoking with Harry would be better than smoking alone. 

“Come on.” Louis’ thin fingers wrapped around Harry’s wrist as he began to tug the younger boy out of the living room. 

“Whoa, wait up a second. Where are you going?” Liam’s concern ran through the air as he strode to catch up to Louis and force his cousin back into the living room. The hallway leading to the stair case was dark, being that there were no windows inviting in moon light. 

“We’re going upstairs to have some fun.” Louis carelessly called over his shoulder. Harry was staring at him shyly and when Liam saw Harry’s dark features his paternal instinct kicked in. 

“I swear to god Tomlinson if you do anything to him” 

“Relax Li Li beary boo boo.” Louis cooed while Liam grimaced at the strange nickname. “I’m not going to do anything we’ll just share a joint… or two…” Harry shrugged shooting a half smile toward the concerned older male. Liam scowled as he heard their foot steps ascending to the room Louis shared with Zayn.

Upstairs Louis guided the younger boy over the creaking wood to his designated room. It was dark until Louis daringly opened the curtain on the window to let some light in. The walls of the room carried a musty smell underneath the peeling wallpaper. Harry awkwardly watched as Louis walked over to a draw standing beside his side of the bed. He pulled out a baggie containing a few pre-rolled joints, a silver ashtray and the lighter that was in the back pocket of his jeans. Of course as Louis bent over the small dresser to collect his stash, his bum was on perfect display. The younger boy stared at the black band of Louis’ briefs that peered over the top of his ever so tight jeans. And the way said jeans clung to the curve of his perfectly round bum, the sight was mouth watering. Of course Harry, being that he was the youngest, knew he should continue pushing his amorous thoughts to the back of his brain and lock them away. But, being alone in a dark room, Harry couldn’t help but to let his mind wander.

As Louis turned around, he noticed Harry standing with his shoulders slouched, head slightly hung, and hands dug into his pockets, obviously waiting for an invitation to sit or move anywhere other than where he’d been standing. What Louis didn’t notice was that behind all of his curly fringe, Harry was admiring everything the older male did. 

“You can sit down you know.” Louis voice broke their tension filled silence as he gestured for Harry to sit, hoping the invitation would shatter any awkwardness. Harry cautiously made his way to the bed feeling a spring hit his butt cheek as he plopped down onto the cool, blue duvet. His green eyes stared lamely at the duvet until he felt Louis sit on the bed then cross his legs. Louis flicked his fringe into place before smoothing out the empty space between him and Harry. 

“Harry, why are you trying this shit all of a sudden?” Louis’ voice came out calm and small as he passed the baggie to the introvert teen. Harry shrugged silently. He didn’t want an interrogation, he just wanted the drug, so he scooped up the first joint that was in the bag and reached for the lighter. Before anything, Harry held the joint between his pointer finger and thumb, and examined the way it came together, all bundled and wrapped in white, like a deadly little present. 

Harry brought the paper to his mouth and lit it. He took the first drag letting the smoke fill his innocent lungs. The boys passed the new joint back and forth. Harry’s heart was running a race as the smoke from the extra joint enhanced his high, yet he felt relaxed and exhilarated. The boy hadn’t felt this relaxed since he lived with his parents.

With each puff of smoke that filled his body Harry could feel himself drifting away. His hands were trembling when Louis let him finish the last drag of the joint and he looked up at the older male who was smiling at him. 

“How are you feeling?” Louis voice was so, so pretty as it hit Harry’s sensitive ear drum and all the boy could do was giggle. He giggled and giggled as he tried to reach out to run his fingers through Louis’ silky fringe.

“W-what are you d-doing?” Louis giggled as he pulled away from Harry’s touch and went to grab his hand mid-air. 

“It looks so soft, like a kitten!” Harry adjusted his position so he was on his knees staring into Louis’ hair. Their bodies inched closer as Harry hovered over Louis’ forehead. Louis’ aqua eyes stared up at the high teenager and he giggled under the scrutiny. 

When Harry sank back down to sit with his knees dug under his body, he let his eyes find Louis’. The older boy quickly pushed his pot and other items out of the space between them. Instantly the boys’ were closer, almost as if the items separating them had been a barrier that was now broken. The room had become a blur around the boys’ who could only focus on each other. Their body heat would’ve radiated throughout the room, but with their close proximity the heat only transferred back and forth between them. Harry glanced toward the wall trying to suck in an ounce of cool air. 

“You know Harry, you have nice eyes.” Louis was as high as a kite as he inched closer to Harry turning the boy’s head to be facing him straight on. Harry giggled and blushed under Louis’ touch. “You really do babe.”

The drugs were obviously heightening Harry’s feelings for the older male, being that the little space between them was causing his chest to rapidly rise and fall. And with the way Louis was leaning on him and letting his dainty hands linger on Harry’s jean covered knees, had Harry growing in his too-tight pants. Of course, by being in this position Harry was begging time to speed up so he’d feel Louis’ beautiful pink lips on his, but he also began feeling insecure because he was new to the whole intimacy thing. 

“I’m going to kiss you now” growled Louis, who leaned forward to nip Harry’s earlobe. All he could do was blush as the moment he’d been waiting for was nearly approaching. Before Harry had time to respond Louis leaned forward capturing Harry’s lips with his own. Louis let his lips rest on Harry’s waiting until the younger boy was more comfortable. Finally when Louis felt Harry’s hands move shyly to his hips, he took that as the green light to experiment a bit. The older male moved his lips against Harry’s guiding the younger boy while trailing his hands up and down Harry’s thighs. They continued to kiss and nip and lick into each others mouths’ not worrying about the consequences. It was clear that neither boy wanted to stop, so Louis didn’t analyze the fact that he was corrupting Harry and Harry didn’t care that Liam was going to have a shit-fit. Louis forgot about their housing situation and Harry didn’t think about the fact that he had work the next day. Louis opened his mind to the fact that Harry was fairly attractive and Harry actually let himself admit that he may have had a little- okay, maybe really big- crush on Louis. They both threw caution to the wind and lived. 

Louis pulled away from Harry but brought his hand up to cup Harry’s cheek. “Hey are you sure about all of this.” Louis whispered. In his high state all Harry could do was nod, biting his lip into his mouth, and he wasn’t fully aware of how much that small gesture was turning Louis on. 

Louis shifted backward on the bed until his bedside drawer was reachable. As he was, again, rummaging around in the drawer Harry moved so he was comfortably lying against the headboard of the bed. While waiting for Louis, Harry took the time to work his tight skinny jeans off his legs, feeling that this decision would leave him less restrained and save time. When Harry felt a bottle hit his side he looked back up at Louis. 

“So that’s the weed and lube drawer?” Harry joked, breaking the silence.

“and condoms!” Louis replied, revealing the shiny silver wrapper that had been hiding at the bottom of the drawer. Louis’ eye met Harry’s as the two chuckled. 

“Where’d your pants go?” Louis noticed, raising an eyebrow.

“Took ‘em off, thought it’d save time. Don’t tell me you don’t like it.” 

And the truth was Louis did like it. He liked the way Harry was smirking at him and the way his eyes were shining with lust. He liked the way the boys head was lolled to the side just so he can speak to him. He liked the contrasting redness of Harry’s saliva colored lips to the green of his eyes. He loved the way Harry’s voice was deep and raspy and soon to be moaning his name in pleasure. He liked the way Harry’s hair rested where ever it wanted and flopped into his eyes. He liked the band tee shirts and skinny jeans Harry always wore. He liked being with Harry and smoking with him and corrupting him. He certainly liked the way Harry’s long legs were stretched out until his feet turned in and over lapped and the way the boy’s arms were crossed protectively over his chest while he waited for Louis to make the next move. He also liked Harry’s obvious erection in his black boxer briefs. Louis liked Harry, and he was dumbfounded that it took him this long to realize. 

“I think this is the most I’ve ever heard you talk.”

Harry smiled as the older boy moved back over to him, fisting his shirt and tugging so their lips could meet again. He brought his hand to the back of Louis’ neck twisting and fingering the little hairs. However, the kiss was cut short when Louis unclenched his fist and pulled back to lift Harry’s shirt over his head then get rid of his own. Even before the boys’ shirts hit the ground, Louis pants and boxer briefs were off. Harry tore at his own boxer briefs leaving both boys to admire each other in the slivers of moon light that lit up the room. 

“God, who would’ve thought you’d look like that under your clothes.” Louis declared, eyeing the younger boy’s broad chest and V-line. Harry smiled not knowing whether to take Louis’ words as a compliment or not. Fortunately he didn’t have time to worry about it because he was too busy feeling Louis on top of him nipping on his left collar bone. The older boy straddled Harry pressing their bodies close together as he sucked lazily on Harry’s creamy skin turning it pink to red to purple. With the mark Louis was creating Harry would have to remind himself not to walk around the house shirtless unless he wanted to be scolded by Liam or taunted by Niall or Zayn, but Louis’ lips just felt so good that Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. 

As Louis shifted his position to attach his swollen lips to Harrys other collar bone, his stomach brushed over Harry’s cock. A small whimper left Harry’s mouth as his large hands gripped Louis’ shoulders pulling his lips off him. Louis peered up at Harry, confused expression sweeping across his face until Harry’s low voice croaked out a plea for more. 

“Please Lou, sex.” 

And all Louis could do was nod, trying to collect his thoughts, which happened to be very difficult for his horny, stoned brain. Louis grabbed the bottle of lube, pumping a good amount onto his pointer and middle fingers. When he looked back up at Harry and motioned for the boy to spread his legs, Harry blushed and hung his head. Understanding his shyness Louis brought his clean hand to Harry’s cheek. Louis’ hand was warm and sweaty as he tilted Harry’s head back up to look him in the eyes. 

“There’s no need to be nervous babe, it’ll feel a bit strange but I’ll go as slowly as you need and you can tell me to stop if it’s too much. Trust me, I remember my first time was awkward as hell and in the back of a Prius with a creepy guy I didn’t even know, so at least this is a step up from that!” Louis stated enthusiastically attempting to calm what he assumed was a nervous Harry. To Louis surprise the younger boy chucked. 

“It’s not that-” Harry’s low voice rang out still a tad shy. “It’s just… I’ve already done what you’re about to do so…” 

Louis eyebrows shot up followed by a smirk appearing on his lips as Harry’s face flushed. “Wow Styles, who would’ve thought!” 

“Well I-”

“No need to explain, ah a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.” Louis smiled and Harry smiled back handing Louis the condom. He made quick work as he opened it and rolled it onto himself. “Can you-?” Louis questioned breaking the silence, looking up at Harry who was watching him through lust glazed eyes. Harry’s curls flopped into his eyes as he nodded enthusiastically reaching for the bottle of lube. With a generous amount of the warm liquid waiting in Harry’s cupped palm, he slowly brought his hand to wrap around Louis. Louis shuddered under Harry’s first few touches. The younger boy gently gripped Louis’ throbbing erection stroking slowly, trying his best to evenly distribute the lube. 

“Harryyy” Louis breathed beginning to rock into Harry’s fist. Just the sight of Harry with his head hung low, hair falling into his eyes, and tongue peaking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration had Louis’ head spinning. Of course the pot might have also had something to do with his sudden splurge of vertigo, but Louis was solely focused on Harry’s determined expression. Louis would have never guessed that just Harry’s large hands could be making him feel so good; believing that Harry had only been an inexperienced and innocent virgin boy, but wow was he disproved. 

Although Harry’s handjob was more than impressive and quite delightful, Louis realized how much he actually wanted to be in Harry. Just the thought of the younger boy on shaking hands and knees as Louis drove into him made Louis shudder with need. He frenziedly tugged at Harry’s wrist making Harry whimper in confusion, but pull off obediently. Harry looked at Louis almost hurt; his eyes sparkled as if asking what did I do wrong? But Louis quickly silenced him capturing Harry’s lips in his own feeling the boy smile into the kiss.

“I need to be in you.” Louis whispered running his hands up and down Harry’s surprisingly muscular arms making him shudder. Harry nodded, lying on his back bringing his knees to his chest with shaky hands. Evident nerves were shown as the younger boy squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in long steady breaths. Louis didn’t notice, or pretended not to, as he busied himself by drowning his finger tips in lube. 

When he turned back to Harry, he had seemingly calmed down and was watching Louis with wide eyes. Louis gently leaned down to grip Harry’s cheeks and spread them. Feeling all exposed, Harry frowned. That was until Louis ran his slippery fingers over Harry’s hole, lightly dipping them in and pulling them out to prod around making Harry whine. Louis quietly hushed the inexperienced boy having an uneasy feeling that an annoying, over-protective cousin might just be listening in. It disturbed Louis to think Liam might actually be outside his door hearing them have sex almost to the point of backing out. But, with the green eyed boy staring at him with his pupils shot and red lips parted, Louis was over come with lust. 

“So loose” Louis comments, wiping his lube covered fingers on the sheets. Finally as Louis nudged the head of his cock into Harry, the younger boy realized that wow, this was really happening. The man he’d been watching since Liam had dragged him to that shit house was taking his virginity. Of course, Harry wasn’t sure if to Louis he was just going to be another fuck or if his feeling might actually be returned. Just as Harry’s brain began to over think the situation, Louis slammed into him. Harry yelped in shock and all of his previous thoughts were pushed out of his brain as Louis burrowed deep within him. 

“S-sorry” Louis choked out, leaning past Harry’s legs to distract him by leaving tiny, wet kisses all over his chest. As he slid back out and then back in, Louis grazed his teeth over Harry’s nipple emitting low breathy moans from the boy. Louis continued his distracting, focusing on Harry’s nipples as he unnoticeably and slowly thrust in and out of the novice boy. 

“Lou.” Harry’s moan almost went unheard. 

“H-how does it f-feel baby?” 

“So good, faster, p-please Louis” With that, Louis snapped his hips into Harry, pulling out almost as quick, leaving his tip still inside the boy’s warmth. Studying his face, Louis noticed Harry’s eyes screwed shut but his mouth was parted spilling out small whines and moans. Both boys’ chests were rising and falling as Louis kept his thrusting rhythmically quick and hard. As tingles ran through Louis’ body and that ever so blissful heat rushed to his stomach, Louis slightly bent his knees chasing his orgasm. Louis’ new angle unknowingly aimed straight at Harry’s prostate provoking a loud, voluptuous moan out of him. Harrys walls constricted around Louis with each nudge at his sweet spot; his hands grabby, fisting at the sheets next to him. Harry’s tightness finally became too much, as Louis’ thrusting became sloppy and he came into the condom. Louis let his nails dig into Harry’s slender hips and he bit back the loud moan that was fighting its way up his throat. However, the moan came out as a low growl as Louis continued to thrust into Harry, riding out his orgasm.

Harry’s cock twitched as Louis came into him. The younger boy managed to open his eyes to catch a glimpse of Louis’ face during his high. Louis’ head hung back but Harry noticed his mouth parted and the beads of sweat that ran down his neck over his bobbing Adams apple. 

After riding out his own orgasm, Louis continued to tiredly thrust into a shuddering Harry. Louis’ hair stuck to his sweaty forehead while Harry’s sweaty curls still had a bit of bounce from the impact of each thrust. Seeing that he was neglecting Harry’s leaking cock, Louis traced his fingers over Harry’s hip waiting for permission to touch him. 

“Louis, please.” 

“‘Course baby.” Louis whispered, carefully grasping Harry while maintain a lazy thrusting speed. Harry moaned at his touch. 

Louis lazily stroked Harry in time with his thrusting. Being that Harry was so new to intamacy, Louis’ hand tugging at his erection and the continuous smacking into his prostate soon became too much. His stomach curled into itself as Harry came into Louis’ fist and onto his stomach with a surprisingly deep moan. Louis slowly pulled out of Harry, who’s brain was fuzzy as he laid on his back, tied up the condom to toss in the trash bin, and relaxed himself against the headboard next to the panting boy. Minutes passed before Harry was able to stretch himself out and sit up. 

“Wow.” 

“Better than your fingers aye?”

“Much.” Harry breathed still lying down and letting Louis use a tissue to messily wipe away the drying cum. Still high but now exhausted, Harry turned to Louis solemnly. He sighed quietly before announcing, “Well I best be off to bed.” Louis stared up at him, expression glum. Louis eyes sparkled bright blue as Harry waited for Louis to protest. Instead, Louis just swallowed hard and nodded at Harry’s disheartening decision. A frown spread across both boys’ faces as Harry proceeded to get up and retrieve his clothes. Being a bit nervous that Liam might actually be on the other side of the door like the fatherly figure he was, Harry decided it’d be best if he put his clothing back on. Slowly, he redressed in front of Louis whose eyes were burning holes into Harry’s awkward, lanky body as he fumbled with his right-pant let, the buttons on his worn out jeans, and putting his shirt on the correct way. 

Finally, Harry was plodding toward the door. He didn’t want to come off as overly attached in the event that he was only a one night stand; however, Harry was secretly wishing Louis would invite him back into bed for maybe just one night.

Just as Harry reached the door knob he looked back at Louis who was hugging his knees, staring deeply into his mattress. Harry’s head spun a bit before he turned back around, sighed and turned the knob to exit the older male’s room. 

“Harry?” Louis nervously mumbled right before his door was about to shut. 

“Yes?” Harry whispered, still halfway out the door. 

“You should sleep in my bed tonight.” 

Harry smiled as wide as he possibly could. 

“It’s about time you said something.”


End file.
